Father's Day
by NettieC
Summary: Father's Day has always been a sombre occasion for Harm and he doubts this one will be any different.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine...all mistakes are though.  
>AN: This is a really quick one shot...for those parts of the world celebrating Father's Day...Ours isn't until September.<p>

Father's Day

Father's Day didn't hold good memories for Harm; as a child it had been an annual reminder that his father had not come home. As a teen, it was a reminder that everyone had seemingly moved on. As an adult, it was a reminder that he was a failure; first in his mission to find his dad and bring him home and second in his ability to procreate.

Neither matter was within his control and, when he was being rational, he understood this. However, holidays and celebratory occasions were not the time to be rational and as the calendar ticked over to another Father's Day, Harm was letting the emotion of it all get to him.

Married three years, he and Mac had come to accept that the likelihood was they would never have children. The past few years they had visited The Wall to pay their respects to Harm Sr, planned a simple day away from everyone else who was celebrating the joys of paternity and ended the day with a call to the west coast to speak to Frank.

This year, even those plans had gone by the wayside.

After a weekend with the Roberts children three weeks ago, Mac had picked up the bug Nikki had and had spent the next week feeling miserable. Just as she thought she was doing better, a chicken dish from the new Korean restaurant had made her violently ill for 48 hours and she still wasn't herself. While she managed to go to work, she was pale and off her food, something very unusual.

When Harm had tried to make arrangements for this particular Sunday she had been totally disinterested. When he had tried to talk to her in bed the morning before, she had simply pulled the covers over her head and mumbled something about never getting up.

So it was that Harm was showering Father's Day morning getting ready to journey to The Wall by himself. Caught up in his own thoughts he was startled by the crashing sound eminating from somewhere within the house. Shutting off the water, Harm jumped out, grabbing a towel as he ran from the bathroom.  
>"Mac?" he yelled but got no response. "Mac? Where are you?" Still from room to room, Harm soon came to the kitchen.<br>"Mac, where are you?" he yelled and was met by a mumbled groan. Running around the island bench, Harm found his wife sprawled out on her back, the plate and glass she'd been carrying shattered around her.  
>"Mac, Mac," he said patting her face. "What's wrong?"<br>Slowly, Mac's eyes fluttered opened and she struggled to focus on him.  
>"Mac?" he called again, lifting her up to him. "What happened?"<br>"Dizzy...then black," she said, leaning her head against his wet, bare chest.  
>"Okay, I'm going to take you to Bethesda," he said, scooping her up and heading to the bedroom.<br>"Bethesda's not this way," Mac said quietly.  
>"I'm not going there naked and I'm not leaving you by yourself while I get dressed," he explained sitting her on the bed. "Okay?" he asked and she nodded slowly before looking down.<br>"Um, Harm," she said before pointing to the bloody trail leading out to the hallway.  
>"Oh, god, are you okay?" he asked, running his hands around her looking for the cause of the bleeding.<br>"Think it's you," she said pointing to his foot.

It was only then the pain registered; bare footed, he had stood on the shattered glass and now had significant cuts in the bottom of his right foot.  
>"Shit!" he muttered, sitting beside her and bringing his foot up to rest on his left knee so he could inspect the damage. Grimacing as he spied glass still embedded in his foot.<br>"Looks like we need to get you to Bethesda," Mac said, "I'll drive...you can't with your foot like that."  
>"And you can't given you've just fainted and look like you're about to do it again," he said, caressing her face. "I'm alright to drive."<br>"No," she said shaking her head. "You can't press down on the accelerator and brake with glass fragments in your foot."  
>"Fine," he conceded. "We'll catch a cab."<p>

Twenty minutes later they were in the cab on their way to Bethesda, Harm starting to feel the pain of his injury, Mac feeling dizzy once more, the blood still seeping through the dressing on Harm's foot not helping matters.

Hobbling into Bethesda's emergency room, Mac made Harm sit in the nearest chair while she stood in the triage line.  
>"Yes, ma'am," the nurse finally asked.<br>"My husband," Mac said, gesturing behind her. "Has bad cuts to his foot and glass..." Then it all went black once more.  
>When she finally opened her eyes, she was lying on a hospital bed and Harm was seated by her side, her hand was in his, his leg elevated.<br>"You're awake!" he said, going to stand but realising he shouldn't. "How are you feeling?"  
>"Washed out...strange..." she said rolling her whole head so she could see him properly. "What about your foot?"<br>"He hasn't let us do anything to help him, Mrs Rabb," the nurse said, taking her chart. "He wanted to wait until you were awake."  
>"I'm awake now," Mac said. "You get it checked."<br>"Mac, I'm fine, I'll..." he began, squeezing her hand.  
>"Now!" she said in a tone which Harm knew meant there would be no further discussion.<p>

Once Harm was taken into the treatment area, the doctor came in to speak to Mac.  
>"Your blood pressure is very low," he said, reading her chart. "And your husband said you'd been ill recently..."<br>"Aha," Mac replied. "For a three weeks now."  
>"Is there any chance you're pregnant, Mrs Rabb?" he questioned, his pen poised above the chart.<br>"It's Colonel MacKenzie Rabb and about 4%," she said, trying to sit up a little more.  
>"My apologies, ma'am," he said, for calling her by the wrong name. "Now, 4% is a fairly specific number."<br>"I have severe endometriosis," she explained. "My specialist told me I had only about 4% chance of conceiving."  
>"Have you had any abdominal discomfort in the past three weeks?" he asked, scanning her face.<br>"No more than usual," she replied. "There are often twinges and pains," she added seeing the question on his face.  
>"When was your last period?" he questioned, beginning to think that maybe she was bleeding internally.<br>"Three, four months ago," Mac replied. "It's never been regular."  
>"Okay," he replied making a few notes. "I'm going to have some bloods drawn to see if this is a bug or something else, but I'm also going to do an ultrasound...your symptoms could be caused by internal bleeding, which given your condition is not unusual."<br>Mac nodded; she'd had issues in the past with ruptured cysts.

While the tests were organised, Harm was lying on his back having the glass fragments removed, the wounds cleaned and several stitches inserted into the sole of his foot. While the local anaesthetic had done a good job in numbing the area, he could still feel the digging and tugging sensation and knew once it had worn off he would be in a world of pain.

It was seventy three minutes before Harm was able to return to Mac's side. He'd continually asked after her and had been given little more information than he had before he left her side.  
>"What's happening?" he asked, hobbling in on the crutches they had given him.<br>"Doing some tests," she said, scanning his body. "How are you?"  
>"Eleven stitches, tetanus shot, crutches and a plastic sleeve so it doesn't get wet in the shower," he reported casually.<br>"Sorry," she said biting down on her bottom lip as her eyes filled with tears.  
>"You've nothing to be sorry about," he said, moving closer before leaning down and kissing her forehead.<br>"I broke the glass," she said with a sniffle.  
>"You fainted," he replied. "You can hardly be held responsible for that."<br>"Feel bad though," she said, taking his hand.  
>Harm brushed his lips against hers, "I'm going to be fine," he reassured her before kissing her again. "Now, what are they saying about you?"<br>"Doctor thinks it may be the endometriosis," she said, with a sigh. "They've taken some blood and are going to do an ultrasound to see if there's internal bleeding."  
>"How are you feeling now?" he asked, caressing her face.<br>"Okay, until I try to move," she said, "My head is so sore..." She raised her hand and tentatively touched the bump on the back of her head courtesy of her two falls to the floor.  
>"You just take it easy," he said, taking her hand away and kissing it.<p>

It was another fifteen minutes before the technician brought in the ultrasound machine and a further ten minutes before the doctor returned.  
>"Okay, Colonel," he said preparing the equipment. "This may feel a little cold."<br>"Do you want me to go?" Harm asked no one in particular.  
>"You're fine to stay if it's alright with your wife," Dr Allison replied. Mac reached out and took his hand, holding it tightly, leaving him in no doubt he wasn't going anywhere.<p>

With some pings and bings, the machine came to life and the doctor was using the wand across Mac's abdomen. While it didn't hurt, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see or hear about a deterioration in her condition.  
>"Well, I think I see the problem, or rather problems," he said freezing the screen and making a few notes.<br>"What is it, Doctor?" Harm asked when Mac failed to respond.  
>"See these two areas," he said pointing to the screen. "They're looking a little unusual."<br>Mac opened one eye.  
>"Cysts?" she asked and the doctor shook his head. "Bleeding?"<br>"No," Dr Allison replied. "This one here is a singleton..."  
>"Singleton?" Harm asked. He'd read a lot about endometriosis but it was a term he wasn't familiar with.<br>"Yes, singleton," the doctor confirmed. "As in a single baby."  
>"Baby?" they said in unison and the doctor nodded.<br>"And this bigger sac here has twins..." he said, tapping the screen once more.  
>"Twins?" Mac said, "I'm pregnant with twins."<p>

Harm shook his head, the calculations clearer to him. "No, sweetheart," he said gently, moving so his face was above hers. "Dr Allison said there is a singleton AND twins...three in all. Isn't that right, Doctor?"  
>"That's what I see," he said with a broad smile. "Looks like you've beaten those odds, Colonel."<br>"How?" she mouthed. It was highly unlikely she'd ever conceive, how on earth had she ended up with triplets?  
>"Looking at the size," the doctor said, studying the screen. "My guess is you conceived this little guy first, then the twins. While they are triplets, per se, it is actually two separate pregnancies in one."<p>

Mac looked from the screen to her husband to her belly back to the screen. With words failing her, she closed her eyes and let her tears fall.  
>"Are you okay, Mac?" Harm asked caressing her face, tears on his own cheeks.<br>"Aha," she managed. "It's just...just...just..."  
>"Unbelievable?" Harm offered and Mac nodded.<p>

Many hours later, when both had been discharged and each given at least a week's medical leave, they sat curled up on their sofa, words few and far between. Realising the time, Harm grabbed his cell and called his stepfather to wish him a Happy Father's Day before speaking to his mother. When he had said his part, he handed the phone to Mac and she did the same. Just as Trish was about to go, Mac smiled. "I'll just put you back onto Harm..." she said.  
>"Did he forget to tell me something?" Trish asked, distracted by her sewing.<br>"No, no," Mac said quickly. "I thought you could be the first one to wish him a Happy Father's Day too."  
>"What?" she asked, now fully alert.<br>"I thought you could be the first one to wish him a Happy Father's Day," she repeated before quickly pulling the phone away as Trish screamed.  
>"You mean...Are you pregnant? You are, aren't you? Tell me you're not kidding," Trish raved.<br>"I am pregnant," Mac confirmed. "About nine weeks," she said rubbing her still flat belly.  
>"Oh my god, oh my god," Trish said as Mac handed the cell back. "You might want to make sure she's sitting down before telling her the rest..." Mac whispered.<br>"Hi, mom," Harm said, the grin on his face a now permanent fixture.  
>"Oh my, Happy Father's Day, son," she said and Harm could hear the tears in her voice. "I'm so excited..."<br>"I can tell," he said, his free hand still caressing his wife's face.  
>"When did you find out?" she asked, a million thoughts racing through her head.<br>"About four hours ago," he said winking at Mac.  
>"Oh my..." she said not able to think quickly enough.<br>"Are you sitting down, mom?" he asked, "I'd hate for you to pass out."  
>"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said. "I just can't believe I'm going to have a grandchild...finally!"<br>"Well, mom," he started slowly. "We figured we'd kept you waiting long enough so we decided to make it up to you."  
>"What do you mean?" Trish asked,<br>"There's more than one," he said his face threatening to break open once more.  
>"Twins!" she shrieked so loudly Mac could hear.<br>"Plus one," he said and Trish fell silent. "Twins plus one," he repeated. "We're having triplets...Mom. Mom?"

Soon Frank's voice came on the line. "I'm not sure what you told your mother but she's speechless."  
>"I told her we are expecting..." Harm began.<br>"Well, congratulations, son," he interrupted.  
>"Expecting triplets," Harm continued and Frank laughed.<br>"Well, that explains things," he said still chuckling. "Well, I wish you all the very best. You're going to have your hands full."  
>"I know," he said, "But if I'm half the father to them that you were to me then we'll be alright."<p>

Later that night in bed, Harm felt the bed shift and Mac get out again. Thinking it was a bathroom trip he thought nothing more of it but when her side was still empty 15 minutes later he got up and found her standing in the living room, two cushions shoved under her tee.  
>"Triplets!" she said without even looking at him. "Do you know how enormously big I'm going to get?"<br>"There'll be more of you to love," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting their joined hands on the cushion bump.  
>"More of me to love..." she echoed and then smiled. That was just the answer she needed. Turning, she nestled as close as the 'bump' would allow before pressing up and kissing him tenderly.<br>"Happy Father's Day, Harm," she whispered before kissing him deeply.  
>Harm grinned; suddenly Father's Day was about new beginnings, new possibilities and a bright and busy future.<p> 


	2. two years on

Disclaimer: All the usual

AN: Just adding another scene - two years down the track.

**Father's Day...two years on**

Hopelessly outnumbered, Harm stood frozen against the wall in a darkened room. If his existence was detected, all hell would break loose, something he was desperate to avoid. He didn't dare blink, he didn't even dare to breathe, as his foe seemed to have bionic hearing and one false move could be the end of him. While it wasn't the first time he had been in this situation, his heart still pounded hard and his nerves teetered on the edge. Slowly, ever so slowly, Harm slid a stockinged foot along the floor boards, not wanting a footfall to give away his presence. One, two, Harm glided towards the opening he knew was there. Three, four, escape was within reach.

A noise from behind caused him to freeze once more. Whilst he would never consider himself a deeply religious man, he began to pray, just as he had during similar encounters. In the darkness, he pleaded, begged and bargained with God to let him escape. Straining, he listened, hoping no further sound could be detected. With only silence, he continued his gliding to the door. Five, six, he was almost there. Seven, eight...freedom! Smiling smugly, Harm congratulated himself on another successful mission.

Leaning against the wall in the hallway outside, Harm rested his head and closed his eyes. Each encounter was a test of skill and nerve. Experience put the odds in his favour but he knew he needed to keep his wits about him otherwise the results would be disastrous.

"Are they asleep?" Mac asked quietly as she approached him.

"Finally!" he said in a whisper. "It took seventy-three minutes but they're finally asleep. One of them nearly caught me but I managed to evade their radar."

"Harm, why is it every time you do bed duty you make it sound like some dangerous undercover mission?" she asked him with the shake of her head.

"Because it is," he said as they walked away.

Each evening, after both had helped with the nightly routine of dinner, baths, teeth and stories, one would remain in the bedroom to ensure they went off to sleep while the other would start on the task of cleaning up. They alternated this duty and Harm could never work out how Mac got them all asleep, without drama, and usually in under 20 minutes; his all-time best was 32 minutes, and that was with Mac's help.

Blessed with identical twin daughters and a son, life was certainly providing a challenge for Harm and Mac. From the time they discovered Mac's shock pregnancy on Father's Day, two years previous, there hadn't been a dull moment. Ill until the fifth month of her pregnancy, Mac was then hospitalised during her sixth month. With her blood pressure high and one of the twins not doing so well, she was placed on full bed rest and remained so until the babies arrived, very early, at 32 weeks.

It took seven weeks for their son, Caleb, to come home, nine for Alexandra, who was already being called Allie, and a painstaking 21 weeks before Maddison was discharged. With the pregnancy being a surprise and the events which followed, Harm and Mac had remained in their two bedroom apartment and all three babies had shared the same crowded but functional nursery. When the triplets had turned one, the MacKenzie-Rabb family moved into what they hoped would be their forever home. With spacious living areas and five bedrooms, each child had been given their own room. Perfectly decorated and well appointed, the novelty had worn off quickly and while they visited their rooms most days, they would only sleep if they were all together and soon all cribs had been moved into Maddi's room.

"Have you decided what you'd like to do for Father's Day?" Mac asked as she handed Harm a much needed cup of coffee.

"Not really," he replied. The last one, his first one with the babies, had been a disaster. Feeling confident, he had suggested they go out for lunch to his favourite, family-friendly restaurant. He knew it would have been much easier to have lunch at home but he wanted to show-off his precious children.

Everything had gone well up until the waitress came for their orders. Having been asleep in the triple pram, Caleb started crying which woke his sisters and encouraged them to join in. It took nearly ten minutes to soothe the trio and order their meals. Just as they were being served Allie started crying once more, Maddi cried so much she started coughing, then coughed so much she vomited and Caleb filled his diaper with something so potent, Harm thought the Health Department might condemn the restaurant. The waitress had removed and parcelled up their meals before they even asked.

This year, they were triple toddler trouble and meals out had been few and very far between.

"Maybe we'll have a picnic," he ventured and Mac's eyebrows rose. "The forecast is good; we could pack a couple of blankets and basket of food."

"And where will we have this...picnic?" she asked curiously. The thought of taking the trio into a wide open space and then trying to enjoy lunch seemed a little ambitious to say the least.

"The yard," he said, tilting his head towards the back door. "They've got every toy imaginable out there, the fences are high, the gate's secure..."

"Sounds good to me," Mac said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, pulling her to him.

"It really wasn't that long ago that we were in positions of command," she said linking her arms around his neck. "We said jump and people did. We could come and go as we pleased ..."

"And now we are at the mercy of three little people who wield their power unmercifully some days," Harm added before he laughed.

"Would you change anything?" she asked, her lips inches from his.

"No," he said slowly. "They're a definite handful but I couldn't imagine our lives without any one of them."

"Me either," she said before kissing him briefly.

"I must admit," Harm said quietly. "After the initial shock of it all, I thought that having triplets was just a short cut way to have our family all at once. We waited so long to get together and had come to accept during our three years of marriage it was never going to happen...I sort of figured we were getting it all in one shot."

"So, you're saying our family is complete?" she asked which surprised him no end.

"I kinda figured it was," he said slowly. "The pregnancy was hard on you, then the prematurity of the babies...what?" he asked as he followed her gaze downwards to her hand resting on her belly. "Are you pregnant?"

"Well..." she said slowly before nodding.

"Really?" he questioned, drawing her face up to meet his. She nodded once more. "Is everything okay?" She nodded again as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said resting her head against his chest. "Went and saw my doctor last week as I wasn't feeling right and haven't had my period for a while. Thought it might be the endo or menopause, you know?"

"Aha," he said. "You've known since last week?" he added and Mac nodded.

"Well, I was going to tell you on Father's day," she said, raising her head once more.

"How far along are you?" he asked, caressing her face, not really believing they were having this conversation.

"Eight weeks," she said with a sigh. "Everything looks good."

"Well, four under three will make life interesting ...more interesting... than it already is, but I'm sure we'll manage," he said, kissing her head. "It's just one more to love, isn't it?"

Mac took a deep breath, then another. When she finally made eye contact with Harm she shrugged. "Well...maybe two more..."

_AN: A little farfetched you may be thinking but fact is stranger than fiction. When I was in high school I had two friends, both girls, who were best friends and were both the youngest in their large families. One was the youngest on 12, all single births. The other was the youngest of 13, which included two sets of twins and a set of triplets. My friend was the youngest of the triplets (had two triplet brothers) and they were only 13 months younger than a set of twin boys. So, her mum, at one stage, had five children 13 months and younger...good thing she had the older kids to help out too._


End file.
